Suzy
Perfil *'Nombre: '수지 / Suzythumb|306px *'Nombre real:' 배수지 / Bae Su Ji *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 10-Octubre-1994 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Kwangju, Corea del Sur *'Profesión: '''Cantante/ Actriz / Modelo / MC *'Estatura:' 1,70 cm *'Peso:' 47 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Tipo de sangre': AB *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment AQ Entertainment Primeros años Suzy nació en Gwangju, Corea del Sur. Antes de debutar, era un modelo de compras en línea. En 2009, hizo una prueba para Mnet Superstar K y lo hizo a través de la ronda preliminar pero fue eliminado en última instancia. Sin embargo, ella llamó la atención de un cazatalentos de JYP Entertainment y pronto se convirtió en un aprendiz. Después de entrenar durante un año, con los miembros Fei y Jia. Y Después de la adición de Min en el grupo, las cuatro se prepararon para debutar como Miss A. Dramas *Girl Who Can See Smell (SBS, 2015, en proceso) * You Who Came From the Stars (SBS, 2013-2014) cameo *Gu Medical Book (MBC 2013) *Big (KBS2, 2012) *I Need a Fairy (KBS2, 2012) *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) ''cameo *Human Casino (KBS,2011) cameo *Dream High (KBS2, 2011) Películas * Dorihwaga (2015) * Touch Korea (2012) * Architecture 101 (2011) * Annyeong (2011, película interactiva) Temas para Dramas *''Don´t forget me'' tema para Gu Medical Book (2013) *''I Still Love You'' tema para Big (2012) *''You`re My Star'' tema para Dream High 2 (2012) *''So Many Tears'' tema para Me Too, Flower! (23-Noviembre-2011) *''Winter Child'' tema para Dream High (19-Enero-2011) *''Dream High'' tema para Dream High (03-Enero-2011) Programas de TV *Runing Man (10/08 /14, Suzy) *Infinite Dream (01/09/14, como MC) *Showbiz Korea (24/06/14, entrevista) *Mnet Wide Entertainment News (16/06/14, entrevista) *I GOT7 (10/06/14) *Younha's Secret Garden Concert (6/06/14) *I GOT7 (3/06/14) *MBC Section TV (1/06/14, entrevista) *OnStyle Connection 2014 (2014, narradora) *Channel K☆STAR LOVERS (31/05/14, entrevista) *JTBC Entertainment News (28/03/14, entrevista) *KBS 1TV "Challenge! Golden Bell" (27/04/14) *Chinese Bus Music Chart (11/04/14, con miss A) *JTBC Entertainment News (28/03/14, entrevista) *I'm A Man (20/03/14) *Late night TV Entertainment (22/01/14) *JYP Nation Star Cast Naver - Happy New Year Party (18/01/14) *HNTV Your Face Sounds Familiar (2/01/14, con miss A) *MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/13, con miss A) *KBS Drama Awards (31/12/13, como MC) *MBC Drama Awards (30/12/13, como MC) *SBS Gayo Daejun (29/12/13, con miss A) *KBS2 The Human Condition (28/12/13, con miss A) *KBS Gayo Daejun (27/12/13, como MC y con miss A) *MBC Real Man (22/12/13, junto a miss A) *TvN Wandering Band (2013) *Running Man (23.11.13) *After School Club (20.11.13, junto a miss A) *Inkigayo (17.11.13, como MC especial junto a Fei) *Hope TV (15.11.13, junto a miss A) *Wide Entertainment News - The Music Interview (14.11.13, entrevista, junto a miss A) *GLANCE STAR (14.11.13, entrevista, junto a miss A) *JJang TV (13.11.13, entrevista, junto a miss A) *Night of TV entertainment (13.11.13, entrvista) *GSTV WithGS (12.11.13, entrevista, junto a miss A) *Happy Together 3 (12.11.13, junto a Fei) *KBS Morning News Time, Entertainment (12.11.13) *MNET WIDE Entertainment News (7.11.13, junto a miss A) *Entertainment Weekly (26.10.13, junto a Miss A) *Star n’ the City – Kim Soo Hyun and Suzy in New Zealand (XTM, 2012) *Touch Korea - miss A and 2PM (2012) *Invincible Youth Season 2 (2011) *20’s Choice (Mnet, 2011) *Show! Music Core - Host (2010) *Inkigayo (SBS, 2010) MC Especial junto a Yong Hwa (CNBlue ) y Jo Kwon (2AM) Anuncios *BBQ Chicken (2015) * Beanpole Outdoor con Yoo Yeon Seok (2015) * NESCAFE (2014 - 2015) * SS SHINY (2014 - 2015) * Lilian (2014 -2015) * Gwangju Summer Universidad (2014) *Punky Planet (2014) *Cartier (2014) * Sprite Korea (2014) *SISLEY WOMAN STYLE Blog (2014) *INTEROJO (2014) *Nongshim Sumi Potato Chips (2014) * On: The Body (2013 - 2015) * The Face Shop (2013-2015) *TMON (2013-2014) *Urive Car Black Box (2013-2014) *MLB - GO LA! STYLE LA! con Miss A (2013-2014) *Vita 500 (2013-2014) *Swarovski (2013-2014) *Crossfire con Miss A (2013-2014) *Beksul Tagatose Sugar (2013-2014) *Good Downloader (2013) *‘Chia Seeds’ Korea (2013) *QTV (2013) *Korea Post Office Savings (2013) *Samsung Galaxy Pop - SK tlecom (2013) *Domino's Pizza (2012-2014) *Beanpole Outdoor con Kim So Hyun (2012-2014) *Canon Camera (2012-2013) *Roem (2012-2014) *Smart Uniform con B1A4 (2012-2013) *Korean Tourism Organization (2012-2013) *Sumi Chips ( 2012) *Nintendo Super Mario Bros con HaHa *Nexon Sudden Attack (2012) *Reebok con WooYoung & Taecyeon (2012) *Caribbean Bay (2012) junto a 2PM *Denmark Drinking Yogurt (2012) *Teens Nature (2012) *Saving Energy (2012) *Si Lolita perfume Lolita Lempicka (2011) * Edwin (2011) junto a miss A * LesMore (2010 - 2011) junto a miss A * Freestyle Football (2010) junto a miss A * Ani Place (2010) junto a miss A *China Samsung Electronics Anycall CF (2010) Videos Musicales *"Wind wind wind" Beanpole - Kim Soo Hyun con Suzy (2014) *Smart Uniform MV - B1A4 con Suzy (2012) *Classic - JYP, Taecyeon Wooyoung (2PM) (2012) *Son Ho Young - Pretty But Hateful (2011) *This Christmas - JYPNATION (2010) Magazines *Ceci Magazine (Octubre 2014) *GRAZIA Magazine (Septiembre 2014) *Ceci Campus Magazine (Septiembre 2014) *Bling Magazine (Septiembre 2014) *High Cut Magazine (Julio 2014) *Cosmopolitan Magazine (Julio 2014) *Elle Magazine (Julio 2014) *Oh Boy! Magazine Vol.48 (Julio 2014) *Beauty Magazine Vol.34 (Mayo - Junio 2014) *Thien Than Nho Magazine (Mayo 2014) *FtoF Magazine (Mayo 2014) *韩国TVドラマ Vol.60 (Abril 2014) *クレアスタ Magazine (Abril 2014) *Cosmopolitan Magazine (Febrero 2014) *W Magazine (Diciembre 2013) *Elle Magazine (Noviembre 2013) *The Star Magazine (Octubre 2013) *Elle Magazine (Septiembre 2013) *Harper’s Bazaar Magazine (Septiembre 2013) *Cosmopolitan Magazine (Septiembre 2013) *Geek Magazine (Septiembre 2013) *Cine21 Magazine (Septiembre 2013) *Harper’s Bazaar Magazine (Agosto 2013) *Cosmopolitan Magazine (Mayo 2013) *Star1 Magazine (Abril 2013) *Ceci Magazine (Abril 2013) *Ceci Magazine (Marzo 2013) *Elle Magazine (Marzo 2013) *W Magazine (Enero 2013) *Allure Magazine (Diciembre 2012) *InStyle Magazine (Noviembre 2012) *Star1 Magazine (Septiembre 2012) *Ceci Magazine (Octubre 2012) *Ceci Magazine May (Mayo 2012) *Nylon Magazine (Marzo 2012) *Vogue Girl Magazine (Marzo 2012) *Marie Claire Magazine (2012) *High Cut Magazine Vol.89 (2012) *High Cut Magazine Vol.88 (2012) *Vogue Girl Magazine (Agosto 2011) *Harper’s Bazaar Magazine (Abril 2011) *High Cut Magazine (2011) *Cosmopolitan Magazine (2011) *W Magazine (2011) *Elle Girl Magazine (Septiembre 2010) *Arena Homme Plus Magazine Programas de radio * Love Game Radio (22/12/13) *SBS PowerFM Jung Sunghee’s A Night Like Tonight (7/12/13) *KBS 2FM Super Junior Kiss the Radio (7/12/13) *KBS 2FM Lee Sora Music Plaza (5/12/13) *SBS Radio Cultwo Show (28/11/13) *MBC Kim Shin Young's Music Party FM4U (21/11/13) *MBC Radio Shindong Shim Shim Tapa (21/11/13) *MBC Younha's Starry Night Radio (20/11/13) *Shimshimtapa Radio (2/11/12) *CulTwo Show Radio (1/11/12) *Younha’s Starry Starry Night Radio! (26/10/12) *MBC FM4U Music Party Radio (23/10/12) *Jeong Seonhee A Night Like Today (23/10/12) *107.7 Power FM (22/10/12) *Sukira Kiss the Radio (19/10/12) *SBS Radio Cultwo Show (22/03/12) *Boom the Youngstreet (20/03/12) *MBC FM4U Radio (15/03/12) *MBC Radio (06/03/12) *MBC Radio (01/03/12) *Sukira Kiss the Radio (28/02/12) *SHIM SHIM TAPA (31/12/11) Premios *'2015 SINA Weibo Night Awards: '''Goddess of the year ("Diosa del año") * '''4th allkpop Awards:' Mejol idol convertido en actor * 2013 MBC Drama Awards: Mejor Actriz miniserie (Gu Family Book) *'2013 MBC Drama Awards: '''Mejor Pareja con Lee Seung Gi *'2013 Mwave Drama Awards: Mejor Pareja con Lee Seung Gi *'''2013 Mvave Drama Awards: La actriz que más ha brillado cat. miniserie (Gu Family Book) *'2013 6th Style Icon Awards: '''El Ícono del Eterno Primer Amor *'2013 Premios KAA:'' ''Mejor modelo del año junto al actor '''Ryoo Seung Ryong *'2013 8th Seoul International Drama Awards:' Excepcional Actriz Coreana (Gu Family Book) *'2013 Mnet '20′s Choice Awards: '''Premio a mejor estrella de Drama '(Gu Family Book)' *'2012 KBS Entertainment Awards: Mejor Cameo en una aparición en un Variety Show '''(Gag Concert) *'2012 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Popularidad '(Big)' *'2012 Busan International Film Festival: Premio a Mejor Vestida *'2012 KBS Entertainment Awards: '"Mejor Artista Revelacion del año en Variety Shows" '''(Femenina) *'2012 KBS Entertainment Awards: '"Mejor Cameo en Variety Show" *'2012 5th Style Icon Awards:' Primer Amor de Fantasía''' (Architecture 101'') *'2012 Blue Daragon Films Award: 'Premio a la Popularidad *'2012 MTN Broadcast Advertising Festival: 'Modelo de CF Femenina *'2012 6th Mnet 20's Choice Awards: Nueva Estrella Hot de Cine Femenina (Architecture 101 ) *'2012 48th Baeksang Arts Awards: '''Mejor Nueva Actriz '(Architecture 101 )' *'2011 KBS Entertainment Awards: Best Female Newcomer on a Variety Show '''(Invincible Youth 2) *'2011 KBS Drama Awards: '''Best Couple Award with '''Kim Soo Hyun' (Dream High) *'2011 Mnet 20's Choice Awards: '''Nueva Estrella Hot *'2011 Mnet Choice Awards: Mejor Nueva Actriz '''(Dream High) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' Miss A (maknae,vocalista,bailarina,imagen del grupo) *'Educación: '''School of Performing Arts *'Idiomas: ' Coreano ( Fluido), Mandarin (Basico) *'Nickname': Baby Su, Giant Maknae, 4D Princess. El Primer Amor de La Nacion. *'Color Favorito:' Rosa y Negro. *'Hobbies': Comida, Taekwondoo, Selcas, Jugar con Min y Jokwon, Damon, Dibujar. *'Tipo Ideal''': Kang Dong Woon *Es la primer celebridad femenina en ganar 3 premios en diferentes ámbitos del espectáculo: Música, Actuación en Drama y Actuación en Cine. La primer celebridad masculina fue Rain. Suzy luego ese mismo año gano el Rookie a Variedad en los KBS Awards, siendo la primera celebridad ganando los 4 rokkies. *A diferencia de sus compañeras ella solo tuvo un año de entrenamiento. *Se gano el nombre a Primer Amor de La Nacion gracias a su gran pelicula, Architecture 101. *Es una de las celebridades coreanas más hermosas. *Fue la primera celebridad mujer coreana en pasar los 1.000.000 de seguidores en twitter. Actualmente es la segunda celebridad femenina en pasar los 2.000.000 de seguidores, superando a BOA. Ella es la unica celebridad femenina que se encuentra en el top 10 de las cuentas de twitter más populares en Seúl. *Es considerada una de las 10 voces de idols mas bellas, por su suave y a la vez poderosa voz. *G.O.D se declararon fans de ella. *C.A.P de Teen Top dijo que es muy amigo de Suzy y Jia de Miss A porque dijo que se vieron enMusic Bank y tuvieron una buena quimica primero con Jia y luego con Suzy, ahora las considera buenas amigas porque son unas de las pocas que tiene en el medio del entretenimiento. *Tiene una buena amistad con: Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Heechul, Yesung de Super Junior. Yesung y ella son cercanos, incluso el subio fotos de ella en su twitter promocionado sus linea de gafas Why Style. Twitter Yesung foto Suzy twitter Yesung *Suzy ha crecido mucho desde su debut en 2010 (1,66) 2011 (1,68) 2012 y actualmente (1,70) *Eli de u-kiss y Park Gun Il de supernova dijieron que les gustaría actuar con Suzy. Video *Hye Ryung y Junghwa (EXID)son muy cercanas a Suzy ya que las dos fueron trainee de JYPE, Suzy estuvo promocionando TOUCH y EXID Whoz that Girl asi que se volvieron a encontrar, Suzy fue a apoyarlas en su debut. *Hizo su debut como subrapera de miss A en TOUCH. *Seunghyun de FT Island la considera la idol más bonita, revelado en la radio Shimshimtapa. Una fan dijo haberlos visto juntos con unos amigos en un restaurant el 24 de Diciembre al parecer del 2011. *Es el tipo ideal Shin Won Ho de CROSS GENE, con el cual trabajo en BIG. *Heechul de Super junior agradeció a Suzy por haberlo hecho reir antes de irse al servicio militar. *JB de JJProject dijo que le gusta Suzy, lo revelo en Romantic & Idol: Cuando estabamos (JJProject) en nuestras promociones de nuestro debut habian muchas chicas lindas y cada vez que pasaban nosotros deciamos: Oh tan linda, linda. Pero viendo entre todas ellas ¿No es Suzy la mas Hot? A lo que el PD dice: ¿Hot? Ella es una diosa, JB levanta sus brazos y comienza a decir: "Goddes Suzy" haciendo reir a todos. *B1A4 hizo un comercial con Suzy y Jin Young fue el que más nervioso se puso ya que le gusta mucho y lo confeso en Three Wheels. *Se Yong de MYNAME es cercano a Suzy. Ya que él era trainee de JYPE. *En una entrevista le preguntaron a Ricky de Teen Top ¿Que tipo de noona te gusta? Y Ricky respondio: "Me gusta Suzy noona de Miss A, ella es linda y sexy" *Para Chunji, C.A.P, y Ricky de teen top su miembro favorita de Miss A es Suzy porque les gusta. *L.Joe de teen top dijo: "Suzy es la miembro con la que mas se entiende de miss A, porque cuando tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlas, tuve una buena imprensión de ella". *En un extracto de entrevista, los chicos de infinite dijeron quien sería su 'ideal' en el cuarteto de miss A. *L (MyungSoo) dijo: "Me gusta mucho suzy-ssi"... Pero es triste, porque no puede acercarme a ella durante los eventos o cada vez que la veo en los shows. *Tambien a Dongwoo(INFINITE) le gusta. *HAHA confeso en el programa T4x1 que esta obsecionado con suzy y que la sobreprotege mucho, que incluso le pidio que cuando ella salga con alguien primero debe llevarlo donde él. *Según Fei, Suzy es la más fuerte del grupo a pesar de ser la maknae. *Una de sus grandes influencias para ella es YeEun de Wonder Girls. *G.Na la cuida como hermanita al igual que Min. *Wooyoung de 2PM la escogio como su voz preferida entre las idols femeninas en Weekly Idol. *El 10 de octubre, Suzy reveló su decisión de posponer su asistencia a la universidad hasta una fecha futura desconocida. Ella dijo que está actualmente enfocada en el trabajo e incluso si fuese a la universidad, no sería capaz de estudiar. Suzy termino su último año en Seoul Performing Arts High School en el 2012. *EL CEO de YG Entertaiment, (Yang Hyun Suk) a mostrado su interes en Suzy diciendo que capturo su atención desde que debuto y que destaca más que sus integrantes, ademas dice que es muy buena en la actuacion y le gustaria entrenarla. *Tiene una buena amistad con Jung II Woo desde el comercial Domino's Pizza. *Guarda amistad con los gemelos de BOYFRIEND debido aquellos entraron de traineers un poco más antes que suzy en JYP y se fueron poco después de que suzy debutará con miss A. *Yenny de Wonder Girls la cuida como si fuera su hermanita. *Es conocida por sus fans como "La reina del Fanservice", ya que es la que mas se demora en subir a la van o entrar al aereopuerto por saludar a sus fans, firmarles, sacarse fotos y sacarle a ellos tambien. *Cuando Suzy empezo el 2009 como trainee, tenia 14 años, y durante ese tiempo, Jia la protegio y le ayudo mucho. Por ello sus fans la llaman JiaZy o Dorky Couple. *KyuHyun de Super Junior revelo en KBS Hello! que le gustaba y en una entrevista de NYLON que una de sus canciones favoritas es "I Still Love You" de Suzy. Eunhyuk Y Ryewook revelaron que por su culpa, se pasan escuchando las OST de Suzy y que cuando estaban en Grecia, ellos la escuchaban todo el tiempo, y que era como estar viajando con ella. Por lo que Suzy le agradecio a Kyuhyun. *Una de sus mejores amigas son Younha, JiYeon y IU. *Suzy hizo una aparicion sorpresa en Win Win para IU, las dos revelaron que son como hermanas y que antes cuando trabajaban en Dream High no tenian interes en conocerse pero luego se conocieron. IU dijo: "Era un poco incomodo al principio es tan rara (Rie) Me llamo a las 4AM para cantarme feliz cumpleaños. Ahora nos encontramos siempre y salimos, tomamos un taxi sin saber donde ir y nos vamos a cualquier lado". *IU ademas revelo que quiere ser una gran hermana mayor para Suzy que este en las buenas y en las malas, como es Yoo In Na con ellas. *En IY2 en el episodio special donde las G5 debian ir a sus casas, Suzy fue a Gwanjju y allí su hermano menor (Bae Sang Moon) revelo que era fan de IU y YooBin y Suzy llamo a IU. *Naeun de APink dijo que le gustaria ser como Suzy: "Quisiera ser como Suzy miss A sunbaenim, ella ha ganado muchos premios yo tambien quiero premios ¿donde estan mis premios?" provocando la risa de todos en el set. *Naeun ha votado varias veces por Suzy en rankings. *JaeJin de FTISLAND dijo que miss A era el grupo favorito de ellos, y su miembro faborito es Suzy hasta la nombro como su tipo ideal en la radio Shimshimpata. *En los MAMA 2011 obtuvo una presentación sorpresa con la estrella Kim Hyun Joong, el lider de los populares SS501, bailando Lucky Guy. *En los MAMA 2012 hizo una aparición en la pantalla grande en la presentacion de B.O.B y KWill "Nothin On You". *Tiene una gran amistad con Baek Ah Yeon, su compañera de agencia, ella la fue a ver en sus presentaciones Debut y las dos se apoyan mutuamente en sus logros. *SunHwa y Suzy se hicieron muy amigas en IY2, y las llaman 4D Sisters. *De su pelicula Architecture 101 se hizo muy cercana a Han Ga In que la trata como hermana pequeña, Uhm TaeWoong ella le regalo su CD de miss A TOUCH y se lo firmo, ella incluso fue invitada a su boda. Tambien con Lee Je Hoon, se mensajean siempre y se llaman. Él cuando estaba en el sirvicio militar y Suzy le escribio una carta. * Suzy ocupa el puesto #1 como la idol que luce mejor en la vida real. *Duerme con un vestidito de princesa rosa que le regalo un fan, dijo Jia en una entrevista china. * Suzy ocupa el puesto #2 con mayor cantidad de fanboys. *Nichkhun le enseño un poco de tailandés y hacer masajes. *Tiene los habitos de sueño mas raros cuando duerme, ya que suele enviar mensajes de texto, dicen sus unnies de miss A. Ella revelo en Strong Heart que incluso maldice durmiendo pero ella no lo recuerda al despertar. En una ocasión su manager la fue a despertar y ella le dijo: YAH! GET OUT! su manager luego andaba resentido con ella y le conto lo sucedio aunque ella no recordaba nada. Y Suzy se disculpo. *Entre los miembros de EXO ella es la más popular de miss A. *Su miembro favorito de shinhwa es Andy. *JunHo de 2PM y Suzy tienen una amistad muy cercana, ella lo apoya en sus proyectos al igual que el, y le encanta jugar con la marca de nacimiento de la mano de ella y con su perro Damon. Los dos se twittean seguidamente y salen juntos a Caribean Bay y Horror Maze con Seulong, asi como sus peliculas. Se dice entre fans coreanos que el la iba a recoger muy seguido de su escuela, S.O.P.A (School of performing Arts). *A Minwoo, Chambum, Jonghwan de 100% les gusta Suzy. *Suzy dijo que por estar practicando las artes marciales, montar caballo para Gu Family Book dijo que sintio dolores que ni podía sentarse. *Seo In Guk dijo que le gustaba Suzy. *Kwanghee de ZE:A dijo que le hubiera gustado casarse con ella en We Got Married. *Fei le está enseñando a cocinar. *A Hyuseong de BOYFRIEND le gusta suzy. *MinHo dijo que aun mantiene contacto son Suzy, los dos son muy cercanos desde los dias del debut de miss A, ya que SHINee promocionaba en ese momento tambien, y los dos fueron pareja MC en Music Core. *Uno de sus superiores más cercanos, es SE7EN ya que el es cercano a JYP, el ayudo y cuido a miss A. En una ocasión el dijo que le gustaria hacer una performance con ellas. Suzy lo fue apoyar a su restaurant con Sunmi de WG y Joo. *En cada premio que gana agradece a miss A, sus compañeros de jypnation y JYP. *Le puso Damon a su perrita. Damon es el personaje de Vampire Diaries que lo interpreta Ian Somerhalder. *Ian Somerhalder se entero de su mascota de Suzy y le respondio en Twitter: "He oído que el nombre de su cachorro "Damon" de mis buenos amigos. Dar amor a eso! Espero conocerte cuando vaya a Corea". *Mantiene una amistad con SunMi las dos salen juntas a comer con los artistas o trainee de JYP, las dos son hermanas AB. *Jung Yong Hwa de CNBlue y Suzy fueron seleccionados como los mejores " Teatenders". *Yong Hwa también menciono en Invecible Youth "Ella tiene una personalidad 4D y es divertida" *Fue la idol mas popular en Corea junto con PSY durante todo 2012. * En un chart de Tailandia acerca de las más hermosas piernas de idols coreanas, Suzy ocupo el puesto #10. *Ella ya no es la maknae de JYPNación pero todos la tratan como si lo fuese. (ya no es la maknae porque 15& debuto) *Confeso que ella era una mala estudiante, porque se dormía en clase cuando todavía estaba viviendo en Gwangju, ya que era trainee en JYP y viajaba mucho, por lo que estaba muy cansada. *Revelo que le gustaria rapear, componer y tambien hacer baladas. *Seulong y JinWoon de 2AM protegen demasiado a Suzy desde que ella era trainee. Seulong Siempre habla con ella por twitter, son muy cercanos .Cada vez que hablan sobre ella, él la protege, asi como 2PM y su manager. JinWoon siempre bromea con ella al igual que lo hizo en IY2. *Han Ga In revelo que le gusta mucho miss A y que su cancion favorita era Bad Girl Good Girl, se aprendio la coreografia pero le daba verguenza mostrarla delante de Suzy. *Uhm Tae Woong y Ga In revelaron que Suzy y Jae Hoon tienen mucha quimica, y que los dos siempre son cercanos, pero en las entrevistas muy timidos. Uhm Tae Woong dijo que ellos posiblemente podrían salir más adelante. *GaIn ademas dijo que Lee Jae Hoon siempre esta preocupado de Suzy y la esta cuidando. *En el ranking Smartasses (no Corea, alrededor del mundo) Suzy se posiciono en #91 como una de las chicas mas sensuales del mundo. *Es la primer idol en ser imagen de Azucar, haciendolo en su CF Sugar. *Considera a IU, Jiyoung, Sulli y Krystal sus amigas más cercanas fuera de su grupo. *Es el tipo ideal de Lee Chan Hyuk (Akdong Musician) y pudo conocerla gracias a JYP en el set de su nuevo drama Gu Family Book junto con su con su hermana, para que se isnpirara y pudiera escribir una nueva canción. *Su hermana, Lee Soo Hyun (Akdong Musician) la considera una de las celebridades más bellas. *Ella hizo que un programa tuviera 54 puntos de rating con tan solo aparecer como cameo, aunque ella no estaba allí sino su foto. *En Hello Baby, Mir de MBLAQ le pidio ser la madre de sus hijos en Hello Baby, también los miembros del grupo se emocionaron al escuchar su voz por el teléfono. *Huh Gak revelo en KBS Generation Sympathy Saturday que su tipo ideal verdadero, es Suzy. *Se le dio otro nombre ademas de Nation First Love, La Chica de los 10 millones. Suzy se convirtio en la celebridad mas pedida por marcas y publicidad, sobrepasando todos los grupos de chicas idol y actrices. *Es la mas alta de Miss A,midiendo 1,70. *Kang jun de C-CLOWN Dijo en una estacion de Radio, que Suzy es Su tipo Ideal. *El Actor Jun Ji Hoo Dijo que le Gusta Suzy, incluso Gyuri (de KARA) le pregunto quien le gustaba más Realmente, Suzy o Jiyoung(KARA) ya que que antes dijo que de KARA le gusta Jiyoung, ya lo que él confirmo rapidamente, que Suzy es la que a él le gusta. *Andy dijo que niel de teen top habia recibido una cita de una chica idol de JYP y que su nombre empieza con S las candidatas fueron Sohee, Sunmi de Wonder Girls y Suzy. (Suzy esta Descartada, porque se aclaro que era una noona, y suzy no es noona de Niel, suzy es mas joven que Niel.) *Salieron unas fotos donde Lee SeungGi le arreglaba el cabello y Suzy le esta dando masajes, estas imagenes hicieron que salieran rumores de que si su romance en el drama, está pasando a la realidad, pero luego esto fue negado. Aunque dijeron que eran buenos amigos. *Su ultima cancion Don't Forget Me para el drama Gu Family Book ocupo los primeros lugares de los k-chart y fue la cancion mas descargada en todo corea. *JYP dijo que le gustaría hacer una sub unidad con una integrante más de miss A. *Era una de las opciones para ser MC offcial de Music Bank, pero no pudo aceptar el cargo debido a su agenda apretada. *Es cercana a Bora y Hyorin de sistar, Yewon de jewrely, Sunny y Hyoyeon de SNSD y Shinyoung (comediante) debido a IY2, donde participo. *Fue a visitar a las miembros de miss A en sus actividades a pesar de que tiene una agenda muy apretada. *De acuerdo a los directores dicen que suzy tiene las cualidades de para interpretar todo tipo de papel para un drama. *Suzy dijo que esta juntando dinero para comprarle una casa nueva a sus padres y ayudar en los estudios de sus hermanos. *En Malasia se hizo una encuesta la cual era ¿Que idol tiene mas fans en Malasia? siendo Suzy la primera en la lista ganandole a grupos de chicas y idols solistas. Suzy Fans malasia *Suzy tiene el 2 nivel en Taekwondoo, ademas recordemos que su Padre es maestro de Taekwondoo. *Es muy amiga de Ji Young (Kara), Sohyun (4minute) Sulli F(x) y Krystal F(x),ya que, tienen la misma edad. *Luna de f(x) la escogio como su maknae favorita en Weekly Idol, incluso por encima de la maknae de su propio grupo, Krystal. *En "High Society" Myungsoo de Infinite la escogio como la mejor idol femenina y dijo quera su tipo ideal. *También fue escogida por los trabajadores del show y gano el 1º puesto. * Ha sido elogiada muchas veces por sus compañeros de trabajo como Lee Seung Gi y Yewon de Jewerly, y por miembros del staff, debido a su actitud trabajadora y que nunca pone mala cara a pesar de estar cansada. * Minhyuk de BTOB dijo que quería casarse con Suzy en WGM. Cuando el MC de repente dijo que normalmente los idols elegían a los de su propia agencia pero Minhyuk dijo: “si no es Suzy no quiero”. * Ocupo el puesto #1 según la encuesta realizada por "Eduwill", "Con que artista te gustaría pasar tus vacaciones". Teniendo un 40.8% de votos. * Suzy ocupo el puesto #2 como mejor "Idol ulzzang" según una encuesta (allkpop). * Suzy se encuentra en el top de reinas "idols con mejor selca". * Boom Menciono en "All the kpop" que es muy cercano al padre de Suzy desde que aparecio en uno de los capitulos de IY2. * Lloró de felicidad al ver un video mensaje en el que hablaba su padre y su madre en el programa 'Healing Camp'. Para ella lo más importante es su familia, y declaró que hacía mucho tiempo que no veia a sus padres. (video) * Narro el programa de variedades "Real men", donde se obtuvo un 17.4% de raiting, siendo el más alto del domingo. *En una encuesta realizada a 489 personas de Seúl, una abrumadora cifra de 328 eligió a Suzy como 'Idol del año 2013'. * Suzy y Song Joong Ki fueron escogidos como las celebridades que los fans quieren recibir un beso. *Suzy es una de las pocas celebridades que ah estado casi por todo el año en el 1 y 2 puesto de las celebridades con mas CF realizados. Junto con otras tres celebridades Suzy fue escojida como la reina de los CF en corea 2013 * Según KOBACO Suzy ocupa el puesto #1 como Top preferente modelo para grabar comerciales del 2013 *Suzy fue criticada por su comportamiento en los premios 2013 MBC Drama Awards, ella recibio el premio a excelencia femenina en miniseries y en su discurso se le noto muy nerviosa lo cual causo que no se expresara con claridad, esto no fue bien visto por algunas personas quienes hicieron comentarios hirientes expresando su falta de profesionalismo. Pero luego MBC reveló el siguiente comunicado: "MBC Drama Awards-Lo que vivio el público al decir el discurso". Diciendo: "Desde la perspectiva de alguien que estaba allí en persona, Suzy parecía muy nerviosa. Aunque se equivocó con sus palabras, todo el mundo seguia sonriendo porque su nerviosismo era lindo, las celebridades en el frente todos tenían cara de mamá y papá en sus rostros cuando la vieron sucesivamente. Y cuando ella caminaba fuera del escenario parecía que ella no tenía la fuerza en las piernas. Ella estaba caminando muy débilmente así, entonces Lee Seung Gi dijo una broma a ella mientras pasaba y ella asintió con la cabeza y se rió". Luego de este incidente la mayoría de personas comprendieron el comportamiento de Suzy y muchos optaron por disculparla. * Suzy ocupo el puesto #4 en el rank de "Idol cosplay" en Weekly Idol. * Suzy ocupo elpuesto #1 como el artista que más " quieren ver en la primera salida del sol en el Año Nuevo" * Suzy ocupo el puesto #4 según el top de las estrellas más queridas por las celebridades por Showbiz Korea. * Según un chart acerca de los mejores idols convertidos en actor (2013), Suzy ocupa el puesto #4. * Suzy ocupo el puesto #1 según el top 10 acerca "K-Pop Mental Breakdown: Idol Kiss " * Suzy ocupo el puesto #3 como la actriz del año 2013. *Ocupo el puesto 14 en TOP de los 100 Rostros más Hermosos del Mundo realizado por la revistaTC Candler año 2013. *En un programa de variadades chino Suzy y Min realizaron un cover deMichael Jackson's 'You Are Not Alone'.. *Desde su debut suzy a filmado mas de 40 CF, lo cual asombro a la misma suzy ya que no tenia conocimiento de este dato. * Suzy ocupo el puesto #2 con respecto a los comerciales grabados (CF) del mes de Diciembre 2013. *En radio star cuando se presentaron 2pm bromearon diciendo que JYP deberia cambiar su nombre por el de suzy ya que ella es la artista que mas ganancias atribuye a esta empresa,pero esta informacion fue negada por el mismo jyp ya que los mayores ingresos son por el grupo 2pm. *THEFACESHOPE una empresa de comesticos logro un aumento del 30% en las ventas y se convirtio en la marca de comesticos superior en Corea todo gracias a suzy ya que ella es la modelo de esta marca, despues de esta gran acontecimiento THEFACESHOPE lanzo al mercado un perfume llamado SUZY en honor a su modelo. *También antes de la primera parte del show, ella y Lee Yoobi susurraban entre sí y conversando animadamente, parecía que estaban teniendo un buen momento. *Suzy ocupo el puesto #2 en una encuesta acerca de las modelos más fotogénicas para las revistas. *Suzy hizo un cameo en You Who Came from the stars obteniendo el mayor alto puntaje de rating del drama siendo: 29.8 % *En la perfomance de "Hush" en el 3rd Gaon Chart Kpop Award, Suzy tuvo un incidente con la parte superior de su ropa ya que se le rompió; a pesar de esto ella preferio seguir hasta el final de la perfomance, mostrando su profesionalismo. *Se rumorea que podria estar en We Got Married para su proxima temporada pero no es seguro ya que las nuevas parejas recien empezaron su matrimonio. Muchas veces han intentado tener a Suzy como una de las esposas. * Según Teen Korea, Suzy ocupa el puesto #1 como uno de los 10 K-Idol más favoritos. *Ocupo el puesto #3 en el ranking de FORBES de las "40 celebridades más reconocidas" en Corea del Sur después de Big Bang y Girls Generation. *Realizo un cover del OST para "Wind wind wind" de Beanpole. Aparte de ello realizaron un corto MV con Kim Soo Hyun. El MV tuvo más de1.000.000 de visitas en dos semanas. *Recientemente gano en una encuesta de ella junto a Jun Ji Hyun, como mejor pareja con Kim Soo Hyung. Suzy ganó con 52.3%. La encuesta fue realizada por Mwave. *Ocupo el puesto #1 en el ranking "Powerfull Visual Idol reina" segun el Super Idol Chart. Y ocupo el puesto #7 en el ranking "Idols femeninas que atraen su corazón". *Recientemente ella ha subido una selca , con el mensaje "Despúes de mucho tiempo" . Siendo esto un "boom" en la pagina de busquedades en "Nate". Hay más de 100 artículos en línea (solo en Corea) sobre este tema. *En The Kiss the radio se presento "ToHeart" en el cual Woohyun de Infinite dijo que le gustaría ser más cercano a Suzy. *Suzy no tenía cuenta en Instagram a inicios del 2014. En consecuencia Seungri de Big Bang siguió una cuenta falsa de Suzy. Al darse cuenta dejo de seguir la falsa cuenta. Lo que han hecho pensar que Seungri sea probablemente un aficionado de Suzy. Aparte de ello, él le sigue en Twitter. *Suzy fue la celebridad más votada, que la gente quiere ir a una cita con ella en el Festival de los cerezos. Con el 17.6% de votos. * Suzy ocupa el puesto #1 segun el Top de celebridades con más apetito con respecto a comida (Showbiz Korea) *Ocupo el puesto #1 en la encuesta "La estrella femenina que el público desea que este soltera por siempre" y "La estrella con la que el público quiere ir a comer fideos, el Día Black". Dia Black es un dia donde la gente soltera se reune. *Suzy tuvo un fuerte tropiezo en el concierto que realizaron Miss A en Beijing, ocurrio cuando ella cantaba "Let it go". A pesar de que su pierna sangraba, ella continuo con la presentación demostrando su gran profesionalismo. Esto ha sido muy bien recibido por el público, siendo tendencias en Nate, Naver, Daum, etc. *La crema de semillas "TFS Chia" que promociona Suzy en The Face Shop en 1 año ha vendido 700,000 artículos. Para conmerorar el gran exito se lanzara un producto llamada "Suzy cream". *Suzy dono 50 millones de won (48 000 USD) para actividades de ayuda para las victimas de Sewol, esta donación fue silenciosa por lo que ni la empresa sabía de esta donación. También donó anteriormente 5 millones de won y 100 cajas de Sunmi Chip para pacientes del cáncer a través de la organización 'Life Share Practice' en Septiembre del 2013, de igual manera silencosa. Mucha gente ha tomado esto de buena manera, ya que les parece humilde de que haya donado sin llamar la atención de las cámaras. * Suzy ocupo el puesto #2 segun los Netizens en el chart de las 10 mujeres coreanas más hermosas. *Ocupo el puesto #1 segun el chart de "los más hermosos rostros de Corea" el cual fue realizado por MNET y el puesto #3 de las "Mujeres mejores vestidas" en la historia de los "Beksang Art Awards" . *Ryu Hyun Jin jugador de besibol de los Dodgers dijo que le gustaría que Suzy lanzara la primera bola en uno de sus juegos. Aparte de ello, en Runing Man él se sonrojaba y actuaba tímido al lado de Suzy, por ello los MCs dijeron que a él le gustaba Suzy. * Suzy modeló para la famosa revista deportiva MLB. * Ella ha sido invitada para lanzar la primera bola en el juego de los LA Dodgers vs Cincinnati Reds el 29 de mayo del 2014. * Suzy pertenece a la "Super league" que significa que son las estrellas que reciben mejor remuneración siendo más de 500 millones de won. * Una encuesta que fue hecha para elegir entre los ídolos quien podría ser un "Maestro de Relaciones Exteriores de Corea", Suzy ocupó el puesto #7. * Ocupo el puesto #1 como el rostro más hermoso que quieren los estudiantes universitarios del sexo femenino. * Suzy fue la primera lanzadora de los Dodgers en el juego del 29 de Mayo. Ha causado un buen impacto entre los jugadores, ya que se le vio muy cerca a ellos como también a Ryu Hyun Jin. Yasiel Puig, uno de los jugadores, le ha comenzado a seguir en Twitter mostrando su estrecha amistad que tuvieron en el juego. * Muchos comentarios hacia el lanzamiento de la primera bola que realizo Suzy han sido muy buenos, y hasta la han comparado con otras idols coreanas siendo Suzy calificada como la mejor (encuesta hecha por Allkpop) * La joven actriz Kim Bora ha mostrado ser fan de Suzy ya que en su Twitter y Instagram ha publicado fotos y videos de Suzy (link ) * En una encuesta realizada por Mnet acerca de cual idol es su parte favorita de su rostro. Suzy ocupo el #1 puesto con los mayores votos por sus ojos. * El fotógrafo principal de la revista Oh Boy! dijo que siempre ha querido trabajar con Suzy, pero ella no podía por su apretada agenda. Sin embargo, Suzy fue a vistarlo para el set y ella le propuso que le gustaría que le fotografíe, el fotógrafo se siento muy emocionado y conmovido. * Yerin del grupo 15& dijo que Suzy es uno de sus mejores amigos. Y que también ella la admira. * Suzy ganó una encuesta realizada por Mwave sobre "The World Cup ideal type" (tipo ideal femenina). * Suzy ganó la encuesta como la celebridad con mejor sonrisa saludable (34%). * El actor Joo Ji Hoon expreso que le gustaría trabajar con Suzy. * Suzy ocupo el puesto #2 en una encuesta realizada por "Soompi" acerca del tipo ideal. * Suzy ocupo el puesto #2 según el ranking de "See the real me" en el KChart show. * Suzy ganó la encuesta acerca de con qué celebridad le gustaría pasar el Verano, al igual que su compañero de reaprto de Dream High, Kim soo Hyun. * Ella fue invitada VIP para la premier de la película "Roaring Currents". * Después de que Suzy público una imagen en su Twitter de la canción "Ice ice baby" de Jaejung ft Beenzino. Jaejung le retuitea a ella: "Suzy sunbaenim gracias, me gustaría encontrarme con usted en una difusión. Voy a trabajar duro! " * En el reciente evento de "Sprite" en el que estuvo presente Suzy, muchos fans presensiaron un fancam donde supuestamente el MC habría tocado la pierna de Suzy. Pero, esto se desmintió al poco tiempo ya que no la había tocado, sino por el ángulo de la cámara que se expusó de esa manera. * Suzy pertenece al grupo de chicas según Allkpop "Personas que se ven igual en el pasado y presente". * Youngjae de GOT7 declaro ser fan de Suzy. Y según sus compañeros, que cuando él era trainee miraba la foto de Suzy todas las mañanas. Es por ello que los fans querian que en el concierto "ONE MIC", ellos realicen una perfomance juntos. * Suzy ocupa el puesto #2 como una de las canditas para ser "Miss Corea" según la pagina Allkpop. * Suzy ocupa el puesto #1 según la pagina coreana KMusic sobre el top de "Bagel Girls", significa que tienen cara de niño pero un cuerpo despampanante. * Suzy ocupa el puesto #1 según Mnet acerca de los mejores actores "Idols". (Drama queen) * Suzy logró recaudar 100 mil millones de KRW (won) para la empresa "Uribe" * En la primera mitad del año 2014, Suzy ocupo el puesto #3 acerca del ranking de mayor cantindad de comerciales grabados (CF) . * Yeeun de Wonder Girls menciono que Suzy es la mejor que bebe "Soju" en la empresa JYP. * Suzy fue invitada al programa "Runing Man" como única estrella Hayllu. * Suzy ocupo el puesto #2 para la encuesta acerca de "Nation Lover". * Ella fue nominada para el "Ice bucket challenge" por Ryu Seung Ryung. Ella lo hizo, ya que que esto es una obra de caridad. Es el video más popular con respecto a los otros "Ice bucket challenge" realizados en Seúl. Esto se debe a la gran cantidad de artículos en Naver, Daum, etc. Y que antes de cumplirse un mes, el vídeo ha recibido más 400.000 visitas. * Cuando Taemin llamó a Kyuhyun en Sukira Kiss, el ringtone de su celular de él era la canción "Still love you" de Suzy para BIG. * El actor Park Joong Hoon dijo que quiere trabajar en un proyecto con Suzy. * San E declaro ser un fan de Suzy, el dijo que fue al concierto ONE MIC en el que se tomo una foto con ella. * Ahn Jae-Hong dijo que el se sorprendió al escuchar el pansori de Suzy, ya que es muy bueno. * Aparecieron rumores en la redes sociales acerca de una relación entre Lee Jong Suk y Suzy. Pero inmediatamente esto fue negado por las dos agencias, la empresa de Suzy (JYP ent.) dijo que como era posible que divulgaran este tipo de acontecimientos falsos y que era probable que podrían tomar cargos. Ya que los dos no han tenido la oportunidad de conocerse. * Suzy ocupo el puesto #1 en una encuesta acerca de con quienes les gustaría pasar la festividad coreana "Chuseok". * Suzy ocupa el puesto #1 en el TOP 6 de Ídolos femeninas que tienen Mejor Imagen Visual. * Suzy ocupa el puesto #1 el top de tipo ideal femenino por Soompi. * Suzy ocupo el puesto #7 en el Top 10 de K-Heroes de SNS (Servicios de Redes Sociales) * Suzy dijo para la revista Grazia que ella lleva manejando su auto por más de un año y 2 meses. * El actor chino Wei Daxun es fan de Suzy y de Miss A. * En una encuesta, 10 internacionales críticos eligieron a Suzy como la "South Korea's Top Beauty" (La más bella de Corea del Sur) * El modelo Robin Deiana (Abnormal Summit) eligió a Suzy como su tipo ideal, incluso le mando un mensaje. * Suzy ganó una encuesta que se realizaron a los hombres en Corea acerca de qué artistas piensan más ellos, Suzy ganó con un 21%. * Suzy ocupo el puesto #2 con respecto a los comerciales grabados (CF) en el mes de agosto. * En el ranking de los videos de comerciales (CF), Suzy se encuentra en el puesto #2 con "Vita500" y el puesto #3 con "Sprite" del mes de agosto. * Suzy realizo una sesión de fotos para la revista "Céci" por sus 20 años de aniversario. Ya que la revista fue fundada en el "94" del mes de octubre, ellos eligieron a Suzy porque coincide con su cumpleaños. Aparte de ello, Suzy es la unica modelo "hayllu" que estara de portada en revistas de Tailandia, China y Corea. * Suzy declaro para la revista "Céci", que cuando iba a cumplir 3 años su madre le regalo un winnie pooh. Y dijo que el regalo más preciado que tiene es un video que le hizo una fan, ella dijo que mientras veía el video le daba ganas de llorar porque tenía recopilaciones desde el momento que debuto hasta la actualidad. * Suzy se creo su cuenta de instagram el 24 de noviembre, fue la ultima miembro del grupo miss A en crearse. Y también sorprendio al recibir 100.000 seguidores despues de ocho horas de haberse creado su cuenta. * El actor Seo Kang Joon dijo en Happy Together que le gustaría actuar con Suzy y que es fan de la película Arquitecture 101. Luego de ello, kim Shin Young que es amiga cercana a Suzy, la llamó. Cuando Suzy estaba hablando con Seo Kang Joon, él se puso muy tímido y sus orejas estaban rojas. Él le pregunto a ella si le gustaría actuar con él y Suzy le dijo "ahora?" (esto causo risas en el set); luego él le pregunto que estaba haciendo, Suzy respondió "yo solo estoy pensando"; y él insistió y le dijo "¿en qué piensas?". Suzy le respondio "Yo pienso en ti". Esto causo un furor en el set, especialmente en Kang Joon; al final él dijo que el estaba muy nervioso al hablar con ella. * Suzy ocupa el puesto #1 junto a Kim Soo Hyun como "la mejor química de parejas" según Showbiz Korea. * El atleta Kim Cheong Yong dijo ser fan de Suzy en una entrevista radial. * Suzy ocupo el puesto #1 en una encuesta escogida como la "Warm Beauty". * Suzy respondio a Kim Gura con respecto a las ganancias de miss A. Kim Gura habia dicho que las ganancias del grupo se repartian de manera igual, dejando a entrever que Suzy mantenia a sus miembros ya que ella gana más. Sin embargo, Suzy desmintio esto, ella dijo que cada una tenia su propia ganancia de su trabajo personal (CF, drama, reality, etc). También Jia corraboro con lo que dijo Suzy. * Suzy y su mejor amiga IU se encuentra en el top de los mejores amigos de Allkpop. El cual su amistad se le conoce como "watermelon sisters" (hermanas sandias). * El hastag que se utilizo para su cumpleaños (#Happy21stSuzyBaeDay ) fue tendencia mundial ocupando el #1. Y también en otros paises fue tenencia como Malaysia, Tailandia, Japón, etc. * El MC de la nación o conocido como Yoo Jae Suk eligio a Suzy como su chica ideal en Star Junior Show. * Jo Sung mok (niño actor) dijo que le gustaría conocer si quiera una vez a Suzy. * Eddy del grupo JJCC declaro ser fan de Suzy en su instagram. * Suzy ocupó el puesto #1 en una encuesta de las "chicas más hermosas del k-pop" con 42.9 %. Y tambiél el puesto #1 en tener "piernas lindas". * Kim Nam Gil dijo que Suzy es muy linda y que su pansori es muy bueno. * Suzy gana 900 won por episodio de cada drama que filma, que seria alrededor de más de 850 dólares. * Suzy ocupo el puesto #2 con respecto a los comerciales grabados (CF) en el mes de septiembre. * En el ranking de los videos de comerciales (CF), Suzy se encuentra en el puesto #1 con "Vita500" y el puesto #5 con "Sprite" del mes de septiembre. * Suzy es la primera idol femenina en ser la modelo de Nescafe (CF). * En el top de mayores tendencias del 2014, en busquedades de Corea del Sur, Suzy ocupa el puesto #3. * Chen de Exo, Sunyeol de Infinite y Eunhyuk de Super Junior; eligieron a Suzy como la idol con más bonitos ojos. * En la pared de los más famosos actores en Corea del Sur, la mano de Suzy esta impresa. (foto) * Suzy ocupo el puesto #1 como la idol que luce mejor en uniforme escolar, gano con el 40% de los votos. * Suzy ocupo el puesto #1 en la encuesta acerca con quién celebridad le gustaria pasar el verano. * Suzy ocupo el puesto #1 como la celebridad más deseada para la primera cita de nieve. * Según Koreaboo, Suzy ocupa el puesto #1 como mejor idol que luce bien con los sombreros. * En el ranking de los videos de comerciales (CF), Suzy se encuentra en el puesto #3 con "Sprite" y el puesto #4 con "Vita500" del mes de octubre. * Es la única idol en permanecer más tiempo en el top de CF (comerciales), es considerada una de las reinas de la publicidad de Corea del Sur. * Suzy ocupo el puesto #3 con respecto a los comerciales grabados (CF) en el mes de octubre. * Yoo Hee Yeol quiere que Suzy aparesca en su edición de navidad en su show Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook. * Suzy es considerada según Soompi como una de las “gigantes baby” del kpop debido a que es alta a pesar de ser la maknae de su grupo. * Las ganancias de Nescafe aumentaron después de que Suzy acepto en ser su modelo, Nescafe es el #1 en ventas. * En el programa Vitamine Jackson de GOT7 tuvo que elegir entre Suzy y Goo Hara como la persona que le gustaría filmar un programa de matrimonio virtual. Finalmente eligio a Suzy como respuesta final. * Suzy y Kim Soo Hyun fueron escogidos como las estrellas que las personas quieren pasar navidad según el periódico coreano TTN. * Suzy ocupo el puesto #2 segun la encuesta de Showbiz Korea acerca de con quién celebridad te gustaría pasar la cena navideña. * Suzy ocupo el puesto #1 con respecto a con quién idol te gustaria divertirte manejando en navidad, según la pag. Daum. * Suzy se encuentra en el puesto #3 como mejor modelo CF del 2014. Siendo esto sorprendente debido a que este año ella no ha presentado ningún drama o película, ni el comeback del grupo miss A. * Ocupo el puesto #11 del top 100 rostros más hermosos del mundo realizado por la revista TC Candler año 2014. * Suzy ocupo el puesto #2 según la comunidad masculina MLBPARK averca de las idols más populares en Corea del Sur. * Eric Nam escogio a Suzy y a Jimin de 15& como las idols que tiene mejor piel que él ha visto en persona. * Defcon de 2Days&1Night y su papá, escogieron a Suzy por encima de IU. (tercera temp. de 2D1N). * Suzy ocupo el puesto #1 en el rank de Super Idol Chart Show como Wisely Acted idol (ídolo con sabiduría) Galería Tumblr mj1cteoME31rkjv66o1 500.png Tumblr n2dm9yCfzJ1sg3x8no1 500.png Tumblr n2fatryOr71sgysnho4 250.jpg Tumblr n2dlxqhHPc1sg3x8no1 500.png 001-600x347lll.jpg Missa suzy cosmopolitan february 2014 001.jpg Suzy render by bibi97nd-d6k1ifh.png tumblr_n7h8hiFsgS1qbyzjyo2_r1_500 (1).png tumblr_n7jc39iYuu1td9wmgo1_500.png tumblr_n853mqJNFi1qikqvpo1_500.jpg tumblr_n91ii8PlFV1r85bico1_500.png Suzy1.png tumblr_nc3rymDcgj1sk2kqwo1_500.png tumblr_nc21sbNcNP1r1tjrgo1_500.jpg Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Twitter Oficial | Suzy *Instagram oficial Suzy Categoría:Miss A Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kcantante Categoría:Kpop Categoría:Jyp entertaint Categoría:1994 Categoría:Ccantante Categoría:Cbailarina Categoría:KPOP Categoría:Cpop